


Unconscious

by PartyPopper



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Penetration, Porn Watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, don't read if youre under 18 please, poorly written garbage, uhh kind of pornwatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyPopper/pseuds/PartyPopper
Summary: Tissues tended to fall in and out of consciousness when he was extremely ill. He even found that he tended to not remember what happened during the periods he was unconscious, and recently he’d found out that trait of his was being taken advantage of. By his ‘wonderful’ roommate of all people apparently.
Relationships: Trophy/Tissues
Kudos: 8





	Unconscious

Tissues had been sore recently when he had woken up at certain times, especially after he had spent the previously nights extremely sick. He thought this had just been due to the immense amount of issues he suffered from since soreness tended to be something he suffered from a lot but his thoughts on this just being one of his normal issues quickly changed when he began waking up to the bed seeming wet and eventually with some dried, crusty stuff on himself?  
He began to ponder if he had begun sleep walking again so he set up a camera in his room. He hadn’t thought to ask his roommate beforehand since it was just focused on his side of the room and he had someone help him with it while his roommate was out.  
He didn’t bother the camera for the rest of the day and went about his day as normal afterwards and went to bed as usual. This actually continued for a few days until one night he ended up sicker than he usually was and ended up waking up sore plus with the same dried, crusty stuff on him. So, after cleaning himself off and waiting for his roommate to leave, he got the camera himself and sat down on his bed. He turned off the record for the moment and selected the longass recording that had been going on for the past few days. He ended up fast forwarding through a lot of it, even a lot of last night, until he saw his roommate approach his bed.

On the recording he was currently laying on his bed, presumably asleep or trying to sleep, with his covers messily thrown around. He personally guessed he was having a heat flash at the moment when his roommate approached. He guessed his jock roommate was just checking on him until he watched the larger object climb onto his bed and begin saying something to him the recording didn’t get, Tissues internally cursed himself for not checking if it was recording audio. He watched as Trophy looked down at him, himself on the recording seeming to wake up and say something that appeared to annoy the jock. They seemed to conversate a bit more in the recording before he watched himself begin to squirm away from the jock who promptly grabbed him and dragged him back, easily holding him in place. He could see himself growing annoyed as he began pushing uselessly at the jock, trying to push him away, as the jock seemed to say something to him before pinning his arms against his head.

Tissues shifted into a different position as he sat on his bed, watching. He didn’t want to believe what he was watching but it was extremely clear what was going on… he also didn’t want to believe he was beginning to get off to watching this. He could feel his cock hardening in the slit pocket that it was hidden away in, he didn’t want to get it out for fear of someone walking in so he settled for rubbing his hand against his slick slit as he watched the beginnings of him being dominated.

His roommate appeared to speak to him a bit more, saying something that made himself in the recording squirm and become angry looking. He then couldn’t tell what was going on due to the position until he saw himself begin panicking and assumably speaking loudly, which caused his roommate to switch to pinning his arms with one hand and using the other to cover his mouth. Another exchange of words occurred before his mouth was uncovered and he appeared to stay silent… until he could see Trophy holding his own cock in one hand, positioning it as to enter him. He watched as the jock entered him, himself saying something and squirming quite a bit. He appeared to say a lot to Trophy until he began thrusting as he could see himself dipping back into unconsciousness due to his sickly state and, apparently, despite going unconscious Trophy continued to thrust. The guy even actually sped up and got rougher with him while he was unconscious, this continued until he slowed down and why he slowed down is that Tissues regained consciousness… and apparently had woken up now with a boner.

He couldn’t help himself now as his slit was so terribly slick, he let his cock out of his slit so he could jack off ‘properly’ while watching himself be violated on the recording.  
He watched Trophy begin to use his freehand to stroke him as he stroked himself, he found himself trying to mimic the movements the jock did with his hand. He wondered how all that actually felt, it’s not like he could actually remember how it felt.

Trophy had paused his thrusting to kindly jerk him off for a few moments before saying something and removing his hand, promptly resuming his thrusting afterwards and quickly regaining the same speed and roughness he had before. He could see himself saying something and making a face, one of discomfort and pain. He could only guess it probably hurt to wake up, be jerked off for a minute, then rough fucked till you passed out again.  
He didn’t stay conscious for long this time, soon falling back into unconsciousness again as Trophy kept having his fun with him. This continued for a good while as he didn’t wake up until Trophy forced him awake by hitting him a few times and as soon as he was awake he pulled out, using the hand that had previously been pinning his arms back to force Tissues to sit up. Before he even had time to say anything the jock had thrusted into his mouth, thrusting a few times into it before pulling out and saying something more to him. He seemed to cough due to the sudden throat fucking before saying something and beggining to use his hands to stroke the jock’s cock. This was something he struggled to do due to their size differences, Trophy was like… six times his size or something like that… probably.  
Trophy soon gripped him in a way that looked like it would have hurt before cumming on his front, seeming fairly satisfied after the fact as he let Tissues go… who just fell onto his back and laid there. Although the satisfaction didn’t appear long lasting as he said something to the jock that appeared to annoy him but lead to him beginning to bored jackoff Tissues.

Tissues watching this section didn’t last long as he put the camera down as he drew close to own orgasm, covering his mouth with his now free hand to silence himself. Honestly it was a wonder he managed to stay silent this whole time anyways. He let out a muffled moan into his hand as he finally orgasmed, his cock limpening in his hand after his seed was shot out of it.  
He allowed his hand to lower from his mouth as his breathing was heavy, he felt exhausted after that but quite… satisfied and not as angry as he thought he’d be. But in his bliss he hadn’t heard the door open and just now after the fact saw his roommate standing there, staring at him after he had just finished jerking off to a recording of himself getting fucked by said roommate.


End file.
